Beginning Task: Nature's Time Bomb
The Morning After Though everyone had enjoyed the celebrations of the night before, the next morning had sent the entirety of Merow City into a collective hangover. Many took the day off to recuperate and or to throw up there own misjudged level of alcohol tolerance. One of the worst cases was Fiona, who had spent most of the night uncomfortably tossing and turning in her bed. Earlier than most, Fiona had found her way to the bathroom, and was now draped over the toilet waiting for whatever was coming. The commotion had woken her sister Kat who rushed into the bathroom to help in any way she could. As she held Fiona's hair back, she said. "Just let it happen, no use trying to keep it down." Trying to be as comforting as she could. Fiona emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet as she moaned in pain, feeling the virbations of the entire room ringing through her head as she finished and looked over to her sister, "If you ever see me reaching for a bottle ever again, you have my permission to dunk me in this toilet and hold me until the bubbles stop, because death is so much more soothing than this." She said throwing up again, flushing the toilet as she leaned over and cried in her big sister's shoulder. "Aww, it isn't so bad." Kat said, rubbing Fiona's head. "Besides, drinking with that Zaraki will only lead to trouble. Especially for someone as inexperienced at drinking as you are." She said, playfully poking at Fiona's belly. Fiona moaned as she felt her head pounding like someone was playing drums on it, "So what's on task for this morning, aside from making this horrible headache go away?" She said trying to stand up, but finding herself grabbing something to level herself out. "Mage work." Kat said flopping down on a couch. "Got to make money somehow. But I think Jon can make you something to help with the hangover." Watching Fiona stumble around for a bit, Kat sighed. She got up and lifted her sisters arm around her neck. "Come on trooper. Let's go to the guild." She went to the sink, brushing her teeth before rinsing it and moving with Kat to get dressed and head out to the guild to look for some of the jobs they have. While walking to Blazing Soul, several people waved at the sisters. Fiona waved back, but didn't recognise any of the faces of the people in town. She just assumed they knew her from the night before, but still felt uncomfortable with so many people recognising her. As they reached the guild, they were greeted by a fairly short elderly man glasses sweeping the floor. He glanced over to the girls when they open toe door and said. "Ah, hello ladies." he quickly pulled up a chair for them both. As Fiona slumped down in one of them, he asked. "So I heard from Zumma that the guild master glutton liked my cooking." Trying to make small talk. "Yeah worked exactly how you said it would Jon." Kat said, but she quickly changed the subject. "But we got a new problem for you here. We need something for a hangover, a Zaraki level hangover." Pointing to Fiona who was slumped over the table and rubbing at her temples with her fingers. "Something fast." "Hohoho, alright give me a minute." Jon said, strolling off through a door next to the bar. A few sounds could be hired as he worked, metal clanking on metal, the sound of a fire lighting, dishes clacking together, all sorts of things one would to expect to come from a kitchen. A short time later, he emerged again with a plate of steaming meat and vegetables on a bed of brown rice in one hand and a glass of water in the other. "Here you go miss." he said as he placed the dish in front of Fiona. "Are you trying to heal me or torture me?" Fiona said looking at them both with a sad yet confused look, Fiona could barley hold down a piece of toast, now they were expecting her to eat what looked like it was cooked in a five star restaurant. "It's just a feeling, you'll be fine." Jon said, placing his hands behind his back. "Veggies and rice boost metabolism, so it'll pass within an hour at most." He encouraged. She moaned in pain, taking a fork as she took in a large helping, being careful to chew slowly as she shallowed it, feeling it already kicking in as she kept eating more and more until it was all gone. "Wow, I didn't expect it to already take effect". Kat giggled a little, while Jon laughed. "Hohoho. Well I do what I can." he then finished sweeping, took Fiona's empty plate, and headed back into the kitchen to proper for the rest of the day. After Jon disappeared for his kitchen for the day, Kat looked back at Fiona and said. "So what kind of job did you want to head out on lil' sis?" "I...I get to pick? Usually mother would often just give me whatever job she thought I could handle and I just did it" Fiona said with a blush on her face, embaressed that she was still in habit with her mother, something she never wanted to be part of again. "Well, time for a change of pace." she said, loosing her smile for a second. She jumped to her feet, grabbed Fiona's arm and dragged her over to a billboard hanging opposite from the bar. Kat leaned back on a railing and said. "Come on, pick one. Completely up to you." Fiona looked over at some of the jobs, wondering what kind she should choose, then finding an interesting one hidden among the bunch. It was one where they needed two mages from the guild to be able to perform at a special festival held in the next city over. "Why not this one? Seems like it would be a fun job to do" She said passing it over to Kat, secretly wanting to see what a festival really was since she had never officialy been in one before. "Oh cool, it's right by the ocean." Kat said reading the paper over. "Alright, time to have some fun." Pulling FIona towards herself by the hip. Just as Fiona smiled up at her, Kat remembered something. "Oh yeah, you still don't have our guild mark do you?" she said poking Fiona on the forehead. "No, as I recall, I had asked you for it when the party started, but you told me to loosen up which resulted in me drinking Zaraki's sake" She said glaring at her sister playfully. Kat smiled back in her usual goofy fashion. "Nope, don't remember any of that." She hen pulled Fiona over to the bar. She reached over the bar top and retrieved what looked like a stamp from underneath. "Come on, where do you want it?" She said, hovering it all over Fiona's body. "Okay take it easy, it's like you want to do something to me" She said lifting up her shirt to reveal the scar where her mother implacted the Lacirma into her. "This spot is as good as any, I forget the past and I move onto the future with you sis" She said with a confident tone.